What can I do?
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je veux te revoir mais je t'aime autant que tu me hais. Sommes-nous vraiment destiné à finir ainsi?(frosthawk)


Note de l'auteur: Alors à tout ceux qui ont lu ma précédente fic oui encore du Loki x Clint mais ce n'est pas ma faute j'adore ce couple T.T bref un texte niais dont je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais j'espère quand même qu'il plaira. Merci à Blue and Green Converse (tu à eu le texte en avant première petite veinarde) pour m'avoir trouvé la chanson sans toi je saurai encore en train d'en chercher une!

* * *

Un homme monte les escaliers d'un immeuble, il passe sa main dans ses cours cheveux bruns pour tenter de dissimuler un air coupable et anxieux. Il se tourne vers une femme se tenant à ses côtés et résigné il ouvre la porte de son appartement et l'invite à entrer. La jeune femme lui sourit et rentre chez lui, elle observe le lieu, de taille moyenne, simple et sobre, visiblement la déco n'est pas le fort de l'homme qui l'accompagne. Son regard s'arrête sur une pile de vieux vinyle posé sur une table basse, elle s'en approche et se mets à fouiller dedans pour en sortir un disque qui a l'air de l'intéresser, elle se tourne vers l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres, sa trouvaille en mains.

-Tu a de bons gouts musicaux ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué

Le brun lui prend le disque des mains et le place sur un phonographe, quelques secondes plus tard les premières notes de « Baby Blue » des Badfingers résonnent dans la petite pièce. La femme laisse tomber son manteau de fourrure sur une chaise et s'avance vers l'homme d'un pas félin avec un sourire beaucoup plus séducteur que le précédent sur le visage.

-Tu ne m'invite pas à danser ?

Le brun lui tend une main et esquisse à son tour un sourire, certaines personnes qui le connaissent bien aurait qualifié ce sourire de « forcé », mais la femme ne rend compte de rien et se laisse entrainer tandis que les paroles commencent à naitre autour d'eux.

 **Guess I got what I deserved.**

 **(Je pense que ce qui m'arrive je l'ai mérité.)**

 **Kept you waiting there too long my love.**

 **(Te faire languir trop longtemps mon amour.)**

 **All that time without a word.**

 **(Tout ce temps sans dire un mot.)**

 **Didn't know you'd think that I'd forget.**

 **(Je ne savais pas que tu penserai que je l'oublierais.)**

 **Or I'd regret the special love I have for you. My Baby Blue.**

 **(Ou que je regretterai cet amour spécial que j'ai pour toi - mon Bébé Bleu.)**

 _Les talons de mes bottes claquent sur les pavés de la rue, un homme se tourne après m'avoir croisé et continu son chemin dans la nuit noire, j'en déduis que ma forme féminine ne déplaît pas aux hommes, j'espère qu'elle plaira à Clint. Il y a quelque temps je me serai maudit pour avoir formulé une telle pensée, je pensais que dorénavant l'amour m'était interdit, les sentiments était une faiblesse, ressentir c'était baisser sa garde. Il serait devenus beaucoup plus facile pour mes ennemies de s'en prendre à moi s'il connaissait mon point faible, s'il savait que faire couler le sang d'un seul homme aurait plus d'effets sur moi que de m'enfoncer une lame dans la poitrine. Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai pensé à faire couler moi-même son sang, plus de sentiments gênant et encombrants, tout serait redevenus normal, évidemment cette idée n'a pas été appliqué. Clint a été tué au moins une dizaine de fois dans ma tête, et ces visions n'inspiraient que de l'horreur en moi, je n'aurai jamais pu le tuer, pour une étrange raison mon cœur refusait de prendre une vie, pourtant j'avais déjà tué sans aucun remords pour arriver à mes fins mais cette fois j'avais la sensation que le tué reviendrait à me tuer aussi, sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça stupide, un sentiments du même niveau que ce que peut penser cet idiot de Thor, maintenant j'ai changé d'avis._

 _Néanmoins il m'a fallu du temps pour j'arrête de comparer ce sentiments à un vers rongeant mon cœur, j'essayai de n'y voir que du mal mais au fond je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je pensais à lui, à mes yeux c'était stupide et futile, ça allait me passer, ça devait me passer ! Mais son absence prenait chaque jours de plus en plus de place en moi, je ne parvenais pas à l'oublier, chaque matin je l'imaginais à mes côtés et chaque matin je me maudissais. Et puis ce fut le matin de trop, je ne supportais plus d'être enfermé dans cette cellule à me morfondre, je savais que j'allais finir par devenir fou à remuer seul mes ténèbres, mon évasion était inévitable. Je me revois avec une certaine satisfaction marcher dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard sous l'apparence de mon ex- frère, et je me rappelle avec amusement la naïveté de ses gardes qui ont réellement cru que j'avais mis fin à mes jours et que ce qui se trouvait dans la cellule n'était plus qu'un cadavre et je n'éprouve aucun remords de les avoirs fait me remplacer dans ce rôle. Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'on se rende compte que je suis partit ? Maintenant que j'étais en prison tout le monde à du détourner son attention de moi comme à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, dans quelques heures je n'aurai plus assez de magie pour être invisible aux yeux d'Heimdall et quand il m'aura repéré Odin enverra tout de suite Thor me récupérer, je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps de tranquillité mais c'est juste assez pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire._

 **All the days became so long.**

 **(Tous ces jours sont devenus une éternité.)**

 **Did you really think I'd do you wrong?**

 **(As-tu vraiment pensé que je te trahirai ?)**

 **Dixie.**

 **(Dixie.)**

 **When I let you go.**

 **(Quand je t'ai laissé partir.)**

 **Thought you'd realize that I would know.**

 **(Bien que tu te rendes compte que je voulais savoir.)**

 **I would show the special love I have for you.** **My baby blue.**

 **(Je te montrerai l'amour spécial que j'ai pour toi.** **Mon bébé bleu.)**

 _Je commence à monter les escaliers de son immeuble, l'envie de le voir commence à devenir réellement oppressante, combien de temps ai-Je à la fois repoussé et attendu ce moment ? Des mois, pas grand-chose à mon échelle mais pour la première fois de ma vie ces quelques heures dans l'existence d'un dieu m'ont paru infiniment longue. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de son appartement, le doute commence à m'assaillir, qu'elle va être sa réaction ? Je l'ai détruit, il me hait et moi je reviens vers lui, il n'a qu'une envie : me tuer. Je me sens stupide, je n'ai pensé qu'a moi, je lui ai fait vivre l'enfer et j'ai cru qu'il me tomberait dans les bras ? Les blessures que je lui ai laissé doivent être encore grande ouverte, qui serait-prêt à aimer quelqu'un qui a fait couler son sang ? Personne. Je fais craquer machinalement mes doigts, j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrai échapper à mon éternelle solitude, pendant quelques instants j'ai vu une lumière se lever sur la nuit qui m'entoure, mais malgré moi je suis le nuage noire forcé à la chassé. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je tressaute et me retourne pour découvrir un homme âgé d'environ une soixantaine d'années._

 _-Vous aussi vous venez pour leur dire de baisser le son de leur satanée musique ?_

 _La musique, je viens de la remarqué, perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas fait attention aux notes s'échappant de derrière la porte. J'écoute les paroles de la langoureuse mélodie, j'esquisse un triste sourire, cette chanson traduit une partie de mon ressentit, je pousse un soupir et acquiesce à la question du vieillard tapant des pieds impatiemment. Il me bouscule et appuie fortement sur la sonnette._

 **What can I do what can I say ?**

 **(Que puis-je faire, que puis-je dire ?)**

 **Except that I want you by my side.**

 **(À part que je te veux à mes côtés.)**

 **How can I show you show me the way.**

 **(Comment te revoir, montre-moi de quelle façon.)**

 **Don't you know the time I've tried.**

 **(Ne sais-tu pas depuis combien de temps j'essaie. )**

-Clint tu m'as marché sur le pied !

Le nommé Clint poussa un soupir en réponse à l'exclamation de sa partenaire et continua ses pas avec un air absent, cela énerva la jeune femme qui stoppa net la danse et planta ses yeux dans celui de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis le début de la soirée tu sembles ailleurs, elle entama une pause et se mordit nerveusement les lèvres avant de poursuivre, je ne te plais pas ?

La question sembla faire sortir Clint de son état indifférent, il regarda franchement la jolie blonde mais n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité.

-Bien sûr que tu me plais sinon pourquoi t'aurai-je invité ?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, elle s'éloigna et remis son manteau, tu cherches en moi une autre femme

\- Mais non je…

Il fut coupé par le bruit strident d'une sonnette, étonné il alla ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait lui rendre visite en une heure si tardive, il fut déçu en voyant devant lui son voisin qui comme à son habitude venait se plaindre aux moindres bruits. Il leva les yeux aux ciels et remarqua que cette fois quelqu'un l'accompagnait. C'était une très jolie femme avec de longs cheveux noirs, un visage fins et pale faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus et sa bouche rouge sang. Elle était vêtue d'un long imperméable vert, d'un pantalon noir et de hautes bottes de cuir, elle portait une fine chaîne dorée autour du cou. _Mignonne_ pensa-t-il mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par le claquement des talons de la blonde derrière lui, elle sortit de son appartement sans lui adresser le moindre mot, il remarqua que l'expression de la jolie brune changea pendant quelques secondes, elle semblait troublé, étrange.

-Bon vous la coupez votre musique oui ou non ? Demanda le vieux d'un ton énervé

Clint esquissa un sourire, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher le regard de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, il se sentait attiré par elle, ce n'était pas un simple désir comme avec Natalia, la femme qu'il avait invité il y a quelques heures non là l'attraction était beaucoup plus forte. Et ce n'était pas désagréable. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle à cette belle inconnue.

-Mademoiselle désolée de vous dire ça aussi précipitamment mais…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de la femme, des larmes coulait sur ses joues, troublé il s'approcha d'elle mais celle-ci s'éloigna et partit d'un pas pressé dans les escaliers. Clint la héla mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, il la suivit tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas, il ignorait superbement les cris du vieillard tandis qu'il courait dans les escaliers à la poursuite de la brune, il devait savoir qui elle était, il avait l'impression que s'il ne la rattrapait pas il passerait à coté de quelque chose d'énorme. Il finit par la rattraper devant la porte de l'immeuble juste avant qu'elle ne sorte dans la rue, il posa une main ferme sur son épaule et elle se tourna vers lui, son visage et ses yeux était rougit par les larmes et les émotions. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et à la grande surprise de Clint posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut juste assez pour qu'ils eurent tout les deux le temps de savourer l'instant.

-Prends soin de toi dit la brune avant de se détacher

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir encore surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer que déjà la brune était partit dans la rue, il ouvrit la porte en vitesse mais ne la vit nulle part, elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça ! Il voulut l'appeler mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas son nom, il sentit à son tour des larmes coulés sur ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il ne connaissait même pas cette femme ! Soudainement une pensée l'effleura, elle lui rappelai quelqu'un…

 **Guess that's all I'd have to say .**

 **(Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.)**

 **Except the feeling just grows stronger ev'ry** **day.**

 **(À part que ce sentiment grossi de plus en plus chaque jour.)**

 **Just one thing before I go.**

 **(Juste un dernier mot avant de partir.)**

 **Take good care baby. Let me know.**

 **(Prends bien soin de toi bébé. Fait moi savoir.)**

 **Let it grow the special love you have for me.**

 **(Laisse-le grandir cet amour spécial que tu as pour moi.)**

 **My Dixie dear.**

 **(Ma tendre Dixie.)**

* * *

Review? Ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
